


Tobias Sammet radio teasing show

by MissNightmare



Category: Avantasia, Edguy, Tobias Sammet - Fandom
Genre: Choking, F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Teasing, What Have I Done, k - Freeform, kinda dirty talk, lip biting, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightmare/pseuds/MissNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You trying to tease Tobi while he's hosting his rock show.<br/>Tobi does not want to play by your rules and and your little teasing game becomes yours and Tobi's teasing game.<br/>(Sorry, I really suck at writing summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tobias Sammet radio teasing show

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little idea in my mind long time, but after seeing Tobi in Berlin I finally wrote this.  
> P.S. all mistakes are mine.

 ' _Oh, shit_ ', Tobi groaned just second before he had to talk again.

 I giggled a bit seeing his reaction. My plan was working better than I thought. He's already worked up and talking faster than usually, suddenly he said some diverse jokes. Then he talked about the songs which will be played next and in my opinion, those songs started to make him go crazy. The songs that he picked in his radio show were about sex, love and wildness. And I know very well that he loves that shit..

 He looked straight into my eyes and I shivered, I have to resist from the lust that I feel for him, but he knows me too damn well, so he tries to use my own game against me. _Bastard_.

 Tobi saw my reaction to his actions and huge smile appeared on his face, he felt so proud of himself, he knows that he almost broke me and if he will touch me again, I'm going to lose this game..

 ' _Tobi, you have to play by my rules._ '

 ' _Screw the rules!_ ', his hand slipped into my shirt and squeezed my boob.

 Then again he had to speak up a bit, so he did that quite fast. During that my hand rested on his leg. I moved my hand closer and closer to where Tobi wanted it to be, but then I stopped just centimeters away from that place. This action earned me my nipple being pinched a bit. The pleasure shot through my body. When music started to play he turned his head at me and winked.

 ' _I believe, if I'd use my mouth on you, you would be done after a few seconds, should I try that?_ ' I could see that for him this little game is as hard as it is for me.

 ' _You are enjoying this so much, aren't you? You want me to beg you and usually I would let you to bring me to that point, but now, you are in my hands, because your show is still going on_ ', I gave him a little clue and then squeezed his bulge, Tobi bit his lower lip.

 ' _Don't bite your lip too hard, darling_ ', I said to him teasingly. He looked into my eyes again and I saw, that he is trying hard not to throw me on the table and not to fuck me, but he knows, that his show isn't over yet, so he tried to talk calmly, but again squeezed him through pants and he kinda moaned into to the mic. When he was done with talking, Tobi suddenly pulled me into the heated kiss. Somehow he unbuckled my bra, so he could easily grab my boobs. I wanted to bite his lip, but he was quick to break a kiss and his lips travelled down my neck. Tobi several times bit my neck, hard enough to draw a blood. I felt how my knees got weak, I was so into all this, that I almost forgot little game of ours.

 ' _So, I believe I've won?_ ', Tobi stopped and smirked at me. At this point I was really worked up and only wished that Tobi would take me, but no, he wouldn't, not just yet and that's driving me mad. So I knelt before him. He knew what is coming, I could see the plead in this eyes, so I smirked and unzipped zip and slipped his cock out of his pants.

 ' _Oh no my dear, you are not winning, because I know all your weaknesses_ ,' I said as I leaned down and swirled my tongue around the head of his cock.  I looked up and met his gaze. I teased Tobi a bit more and then I decided to just go for it and take him all in my mouth. 'Fucking hell,' Tobi moaned, throwing his head back. I smiled at my small accomplishment.

 As he talked again, I licked him base to tip, cutting him in the middle of his sentence. Tobi took a deep breath said sorry to the  audience, presented last songs and said goodnight. At this point I start to deep-throat him. I could feel that Tobi was close, but he stopped me and with kinda aggressive voice told me, ' _stand up_ '. I stood up, ready for what is coming next. Tobi stood up, then walked close to me, grabbed me by my neck and then pulled me into the kiss.   


 ' _I believe, next round is all mine_ ,' Tobi wickedly smiled at me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short fiction.  
> Feel free to comment!


End file.
